5 Seconds of Summer (album)
5 Seconds of Summer is 5 Seconds of Summer's debut studio album. The album was released through Capitol Records and Hi or Hey Records on 27 June 2014 in Europe and Australia and on 22 July 2014 in the United States, Mexico and Canada. Background * In the United States, the album debuted at number one on the Billboard ''200, with first-week sales of 259,000 copies, the biggest first-week sales for a debut album by a group since Daughtry's self-titled album in 2006.billboard.com - 5 Seconds Of Summer Debuts At No. 1 On Billboard 200 * 5 Seconds of Summer are also the first Australian act to achieve a number-one album with their debut album. * The album has sold 734,000 copies in the United States as of September 2015.billboard.com - Billboard Cover: 5 Seconds of Summer Says 'People Our Age, We All Feel Like Shit About Ourselves' * The album peaked at number one in 14 countries. * It was certified platinum in four countries and gold in ten other countries * Snippets of new songs from the album and the band's fourth EP could be heard if you reached a certain score in the Hungry 5SOS game. * She Looks So Perfect peaked at #1 in Australia, New Zealand, Ireland and the UK. It also peaked at #24 on the Billboard Hot 100 and #25 on the Canadian Hot 100. * She Looks So Perfect was certified double platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) for selling over 140,000 copies. * Don't Stop debuted at #2 on the UK Singles Chart, selling 80,022 copies, 3,000 copies behind Ella Henderson's "Ghost".digitalspy.com - Ella Henderson holds on to No.1 single, pushes 5SOS into second * Amnesia peaked at #3 in Ireland and Spain. It also reached #7 in Australia and the UK. * Good Girls peaked at #12 in Ireland and reached # 19 in Australia and the UK. Promotion * The album was announced on 13 May, 2014 and was available to re-order the following day. * Upon pre-ordering the album on iTunes, fans received one song immediately. The songs varied from continent to continent. * 5 Seconds of Summer performed their forth single ''Good Girls on the Australian version of The X Factor's live results show on 6 October 2014.YouTube - X Factor Australia 2014 They also performed Good Girls on The Ellen DeGeneres Show.Official YouTube Channel - 5 Seconds of Summer - Good Girls (Live On The Ellen Show) Singles 5 Seconds of Summer - She Looks So Perfect.jpg|"[[She Looks So Perfect (song)|'She Looks So Perfect']]" (2014)|link=She Looks So Perfect (song) Don't stop.jpg|"[[Don't Stop (song)|'Don't Stop']]" (2014)|link=Don't Stop (song) 5 Seconds of Summer - Amnesia.jpg|"[[Amnesia (song)|'Amnesia']]" (2014)|link=Amnesia (song) Goodgirls.jpg|"[[Good Girls (song)|'Good Girls']]" (2014)|link=Good Girls (song) #"[[She Looks So Perfect (song)|'She Looks So Perfect']]" (21 February, 2014) #"[[Don't Stop (song)|'Don't Stop (song)']]" (9 May, 2014) #"[[Amnesia (song)|'Amnesia']]" (15 July, 2014) #"[[Good Girls (song)|'Good Girls']]" (17 November, 2014) Promotional Singles # Kiss Me Kiss Me was released as a promotional single. It peaked at #10 in New Zealand and #14 in Australia while also charting in Canada, Netherlands and the United States. # Everything I Didn't Say was released as the final promotional single and peaked at #11 in Australia, #8 in New Zealand and #36 in the Netherlands. Track Listing Audio Spotify Videos 5 Seconds Of Summer - She Looks So Perfect 5 Seconds of Summer - Don't Stop 5 Seconds Of Summer - Amnesia 5 Seconds Of Summer - Good Girls (Official Music Video) Booklet 5sosbooklet2.jpg 5sosbooklet3.jpg 5sosbooklet4.jpg 5sosbooklet5.jpg 5sosbooklet6.jpg 5sosbooklet7.jpg 5sosbooklet8.jpg 5sosbooklet9.jpg 5sosbooklet10.jpg Tour The Rock Out With Your Socks Out Tour is a concert tour by Australian band 5 Seconds of Summer in support of their first studio album 5 Seconds of Summer. The tour begin in Lisbon, Portugal on 4 May 2015 and finished in West Palm Beach, Florida on 13 September 2015. The tour grossed $37 million from 63 shows with a total attendance of 784,757.Pollstar Top 100 Worldwide Tours 2015 Gallery 5SOS Deluxe.png 5 Seconds of Summer Target album yellow.jpg 5 Seconds of Summer Target album white.jpg 5SOS Debut Target.jpg 5 Seconds of Summer Target album blue.jpg References Category:Albums Category:2014